


Somehow this is Ratbag's Fault

by MaLady335



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I got bored, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: An Orc who doesn't hate Ratbag ends up trading a bit of his meat for a tumble. Like everything that involves Ratbag he ends up regretting it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a lot of stuff with Ratbag on here. He is my favorite character from Shadow of Mordor and I feel he deserves a little attention. I haven't proof read this so there is probably some errors ahead.

Ratbag was staring at the Caragor again. The captain didn't like it when he did that. Not after Ratbag 'accidentally' set one lose.

He had gotten the beating of his life but it was pretty hilarious to see that shit Goroth run around screaming his head off. The Uruks in general didn't like him. They didn't like how he schemed. He was smaller than average, so small many commented that he must have been breed from an old Orc clan.

That was something me and him had in common. I knew I was half Goblin but I'd never say that to anyone. That'd get my ass beat 3 times as much as it already is. 

When you grow up small in Mordor you gotta learn how to outsmart the bigger Uruks and they don't like that one bit. No one really liked things being done differently around here.

 

“Ratbag stop staring. The gate ain't going to burst open.” I called cooking up some meat I snuck.

 

Meat was always a rare treat. Mostly we ate some bland gruel made out of a mix of unknown things. Could be ghul's meat for all I know. So when I had the chance to swipe a bit of fresh meat from a Caragor that died I took. It wasn't like I was trying to steal a slave.

The big Uruks could get away with that shit but not us little guys. We'd be hanging before the meat even got cold.

 

“I know that, just thinkin'.” He said chewing on his lip ring.

 

“Well stop it. That thinkin' is what keeps gettin' on the captain's nerves. There is only so many times you can do that before he decides you ain't worth it.”

 

Ratbag huffed before walking over, “That meat any good yet?” He asked.

 

“I never said I was giving any to you. Sneak your own meat.” I hunched protectively over the fire.

 

I was in no mood to fight over my treat but I'd do it if Ratbag pushed me too. Just cause I get along with him better than most doesn't mean we are close like them Tarks get.

 

Ratbag started chewing on his lip ring again. “What if I traded you for some?”

 

I released a snicker, “Oh really? What you got's worth trading? You got yur last dagger robbed from you this morning.”

 

“A tumble would be a decent trade. You could top.” Ratbag shrugged.

 

I gave him a long look. It wouldn't be the first time we fucked. It also wouldn't be the first time he offered something in exchange to only steal it a moment later.

 

“Oh come on I ain't gonna steal it this time. Besides I couldn't eat all that by myself even if I wanted too.”

 

It was a rather large piece of meat. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it all in one sitting. Really it was only a matter of time till a bigger Orc came along and snatched it from me. Why not trade a bit with Ratbag. It's been ages since I fucked for fun.

 

“Alright you got a deal.” I said before pouncing on him.

 

Ratbag let out a small yelp as he collided with the worn stone. I chuckled before I started tugging at his belt. He began loosening my own belt, my dick already starting to harden.

Leaning down I bit at his neck. Not pressing hard enough to break through his thick skin but enough to threaten. He relaxed into it, letting me take the lead. Latching onto someone always gave a thrill of control. His hands had loosened my belts so my pants could start sliding down my hips. Getting ahead of himself he reached down and grabbed at my cock harder than I'd like.

 

“Careful I want it attached. It ain't something you can rip off and carry around for yur own use you fuck.” I said getting annoyed.

 

Tugging a bit more lightly he did a good job of keeping his claws out of the picture. Most fuckers didn't give a shit about that most the time. So it wasn't uncommon to get cuts on your spear.

Pulling his pants down to his knees I moved back to press them to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees freeing up my hands to skim down his hardening genitals.

They were the same odd yellowish green color as the rest of him. His skin was a bit softer here though. He gave a groan as I gave him a few tugs before moving down to his ass. 

Knowing we didn't have a lot of time before someone came by I stuck my fingers into my mouth and sucked onto them for a bit. I ran my claws up and down his thighs feeling them tremble slightly. Once they were wet enough I pressed past the ring of his ass.

Ratbag got into a lot of trouble so it was unsurprising he wasn't very tight. Stretching him out with my fingers I was mindful of my claws. He kept his in check might as well return the favor.

Once he was stretched enough I smeared some grease on my dick before spearing him in one slow thrust. He let out a low groan as I went in. When my balls were flush with the back of his ass I sat still for a moment.

It'd been a while since I'd been in anyone and wished I had the time to really enjoy it. But there was never enough time in Mordor so I started thrusting into him with a hard pace. Leaning over him so his boots were on either side of my head. His pants kept his legs trapped as I bent him in half.

The smacking sound of our fucking seemed loud as I kept my ears open for anyone approaching. Feeling anxious that someone was gonna come by at any moment I grabbed at his cock to speed things up.

I felt him tighten around me. The ripple of muscle causing even more friction. Moaning under my breath I speed it up a bit. Looking down at him sucking me into him had my hand picking up the pace. 

Bumping into that spot inside him had him grip down on me even tighter. Since it's been so long I came faster than I thought I would. My hand slowed around him as I released.

Letting out a contented sigh I pulled out. I smirked at seeing his hole gaping a bit. Going over to the fire I pulled off the meat. It burned my fingers as I ripped off a large chunk.

Looking over I saw Ratbag finishing himself off with a few of his fingers in his ass and his hand pumping quickly on his dick. Not a bad sight to eat too.

It didn't take him more than a minute to finish. Sitting up I handed him his chunk. Since he hadn't tightened his belt yet his pants sagged around his hips.

Biting into the meat the grease was running down my chin. We stared at the fire as we ate. My ears perked up as I heard a rustle. Panicking I tried shoving more meat into my mouth to only start coughing. Ratbag was laughing at me when the big Uruk came around the partially collapsed wall. His eyes locked onto the large amount of meat still stuck on the bone in my hands.

 

“Where the fuck did you little shits get that?” He asked stomping over.

 

I tried to run for it but I also hadn't tightened my belt and tripped over my lose pants.

 

“You sneaky little shits been stealing again.” His large foot pressed down on my back.

 

The other one crushed my wrist till I let go of the bone. He picked it up before kicking me in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of me I rolled around trying to get my breath back. Looking up I saw Ratbag swallow the last of his bit. 

 

“You two can go back to fucking each other but hurry it up. Captain wants to do some drills soon.” The Uruk walked off ripping meat off the bone with his huge jaws.

I glared at Ratbag feeling this was partially his fault.

 

“Don't be mad at me. Not my fault you took so long.” He said.

 

Sometimes I really fucking hate him.


End file.
